seansgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Rexxar
Rexxar "Chief" Bearmaul CN male Ogre Fighter4 XP: Large Humanoid Resistances Strength: 29 +9 Hit Points: 55 None Dexterity: 14 +2 Init: +2 Constitution: 22 +6 AC 20 (+2 dex, -1 size, +5 nat, +4 armor) Intelligence: 13 +3 Fort +10, Ref +3, Will +4 Wisdom: 16 +3 BAB/Grapple: +4/+17 Charisma: 8 -1 Speed: 40 ft. Attack Att.bonus Damage Crit. +1 Bane Huge Greatspear githyanki +12 4d6+14 X3 Vs. Githyanki: +3 Huge Greatspear +14 4d6+16 (+2d6) X3 Masterwork Huge Composite Longbow +9 +6 3d6+9 X3 Attack Options Power Attack: Trade +1 (up to +4) point of attack for +2 damage Items ''' +1 Bane Huge Greatspear githyanki: Vs. githyanki +3 weapon that deals +2d6 damage per hit. Brute Gauntlets: 3 charges/day, morale bonus applies to Strength checks, Strength-based skill checks, and melee weapon damage for 1 round: • 1 charge: +2 morale bonus • 2 charges: +3 morale bonus • 3 charges: +4 morale bonus Potion of Enlarge Person (5) Large Chain Shirt '''Feats 1st—Exotic Weapon Proficiency Greatspear 3rd—Power Attack Fighter Feats 1st—Weapon Focus: Greatspear 2nd—Monkey Grip: Use larger weapons at -2 penalty 4th—Trophy Collector: +1 saves vs. fear per trophy. 1/day Will bonus equal to the number of trophies you wear. Against the type of creature, +2 Intimidate per trophy. Skills (35 skill points) Climb +16, Craft (Taxidermy) +9, Intimidate +6, Jump +12, Ride +8, Swim +12, Heal +5 History The Bearmaul Ogre tribe's history is steeped in war and conflict. The Bearmaul's strived to be the largest, strongest, and smartest Ogres in the region. Procreation was highy regulated so as to pass down favorable traits to generation after generation of Ogres. Chief Ulgrim Bearmaul III and his mighty tribe of Ogres claimed lands far beyond the norm of Ogres and many other humanoid races were forced to pay tithes to the tribe for their continued protection. In the year 1374, githyanki scouts took note of the tribe's power and sought to take it for their own uses. After careful planning, a war party was dispatched to capture and enslave all of the Bearmaul Ogres. A bloody battle ensued leaving half of the tribe dead and the other half prisoner. Only one Ogre managed to escape the wrath of the githyanki raid; Rexxar Bearmaul, Chief Ulgrim's nephew. Rexxar took the body of Ulgrim and fled along with the tribe's legendary weapon, "Greatspear of the Bearmaul". Believing that the ancestors of his tribe along with Ulgrim's spirit rested within the spear, Rexxar vowed to seek revenge and bring the Bearmaul Ogre's back to power. Rexxar, now only going by "Chief", left his mountainous homeland to hunt down and kill any githyanki that stood in his way. Bravo company came upon a githyanki raiding party that had attacked a small settlement. Just before engagine the enemy, they saw a hulking Ogre with a massive blood stained spear charge into the midst of the githyanki. Bravo company joined the combat and together, they defeated the contingent. Rexxar was recruited into the ranks of Bravo company with the promise to hunt and kill as many githyanki as possible with the support of many others with similar agendas. Missions Astral Counterattack: '''Rexxar took part in the counter attack against the githyanki, aboard the Endeavor. '''Daggerford: Rexxar was part of the 'Eastern' team during the assault of Daggerford. Diplomatic Rescue: Rexxar was part of the team that was sent to investigate and rescue a diplomatic envoy from Cormyr. Rexxar lot a battle to another Ogre during the mission and was killed. Category:Desperate Men